Rarity and the Stolen Sketches
by smilesandrainbows
Summary: Rarity finds that her latest designs have gone missing! Will she find the thief? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

''Fluttershy!'' called Rainbow Dash, flying into the cottage and accidentally startling Fluttershy's pet rabbit, Angel. Fluttershy screamed and Angel ran under the bed. ''Sorry.'' Rainbow said meekly. Fluttershy laughed awkwardly.

''It's fine. I was just taking care of Angel. He's been acting weird lately.'' Rainbow Dash nodded, then said,

''Well, Pinkie's hosting a birthday party for Mrs. Cake. She wanted to know if you could come.'' Fluttershy looked reluctant.

''Oh, please, Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie will _deflate _without you!'' Fluttershy nodded tentatively. ''Great!'' screeched Rainbow Dash.

* * *

''Surprise!'' yelled all the ponies as Mrs. Cake came into the room.

''Oh!'' she cried. Pinkie Pie grinned.

''Happy birthday!'' Pinkie told her. Mrs. Cake smiled.

''Oh, thank you, Pinkie!''

''No problem! Now, let's get this party started!'' Pinkie popped a party popper in Twilight Sparkle's face.

''Eek!'' the pony screamed. Pinkie Pie began to prance around the room, singing 'Happy Birthday' at the top of her lungs.

* * *

''That was quite a party last night, Pinkie Pie. I can't believe you had made a ten-tier chocolate cake!'' exclaimed Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie smiled at the comment.

''It was fun. Plus, I love parties!'' she grinned. Rarity rolled her eyes.

''As if we didn't know.'' She suddenly perked up. ''Oh, I almost forgot! I have something to show all of you!'' with that she turned and raced towards the Carousel Boutique.

''I guess we have to follow her.'' said Applejack.

* * *

''Okay.'' said Rarity, breathless. ''I've been designing some new outfits, and I want to show you the sketches.'' She opened a drawer at her desk and gasped. ''They're gone!'' she cried in dismay, then fainted.

''Ugh.'' sighed Rainbow Dash. In a minute Rarity woke up, dazed.

''The sketches! They're gone! All my hard work! Down the drain!'' Rarity sobbed. ''Oh, what am I going to do?''


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity looked under the bed, although she knew her sketches wouldn't be there. But Twilight had suggested that they search everywhere, and Rarity had nothing to lose. Hoof steps echoed through the hall and Rarity looked up, hitting her head on the bed frame in the process.

''Ow!'' she mumbled to herself as Applejack entered the room. Rarity looked hopeful, but Applejack shook her head.

''Sorry, Rarity. We all looked, but it ain't here.'' Rarity frowned.

''It's _got _to be here!'' she cried in dismay. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle came in.

''Any of ya found anything?'' asked Applejack. They all shook their heads defeatedly. Rarity let out a wail.

''I had been working so hard on it! It can't have just _grown legs _and walked out! It's got to be here!'' nobody said anything. Then Fluttershy whispered,

''Maybe it was stolen?'' Rarity gasped.

''Of course! It was so close to finished that it wouldn't matter! Now, all we have to do is find the criminal!'' All the other ponies exchanged glances. ''What?!'' demanded Rarity. Fluttershy answered reluctantly, her voice almost a whisper,

''Well. . . maybe you should just. . . move on. I mean. . . it's just some papers. . .'' Rarity looked shocked.

''No!'' she screeched. Fluttershy flinched away. ''I _must_ find that thief!'' with that she trotted out of the room. Rainbow Dash hung her head.

''Prepare for many sleepless nights.'' she advised.


	3. Chapter 3

Rarity trotted around the Boutique. She was staring at the grass and hoping to see a hoofprint or two. The six ponies had been looking for clues for the last two hours, but nothing had showed up. Twice, Rainbow Dash had started screaming, saying she had found something. But each time, Rainbow Dash had been accidentally walking in circles.

_''RARITY! I FOUND SOMETHING!'' all the ponies came running. _

_''What is it?'' asked Rarity hopefully. _

_''Look!'' Rainbow Dash pointed to a set of hoof-tracks in the soft earth. Twilight Sparkle groaned. _

_''Those are YOUR hoofprints!'' she screeched. Rainbow Dash lowered her head, embarrassed. _

_''Oops.'' she whispered. Rarity frowned and slunk away. _

"When is Rarity going to let this go?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight Sparkle quietly. Twilight shrugged.

"Once she finds those sketches."

"What if she doesn't find them?" everypony shuddered.

"She'll die trying."

"And she'll bring us down with her." added Applejack glumly.

**Sorry it's so short. :(**


End file.
